The invention relates to a broom, or brush particular for sweeping floors, the handle of which is hinged in relation to the back of the broomhead, or the body of the brush.
Conventional brooms have the handle set in a fixed position relative to the back in which the bristles are planted, albeit angled differently according to the ultimate use for which they are designed. It is practically impossible, however, to make use of such implements for sweeping beneath furniture etc., as the extremely narrow angle that must be assumed renders the bristles unable to gather up and remove dust and dirt.
The prior art embraces brushes, intended for other uses (e.g. cleaning motor vehicles, windows etc.), the handles of which are rotatable about an axis coinciding with the longitudinal axis of the back; such designs are unsuitable in practice for domestic use, as the body of the brush is prevented from following the movement of the handle rigidly, and instead, swivels uncontrollably about the longitudinal axis of rotation.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks aforementioned.